Who Am I?
by EAngelZ
Summary: Robin kneeled by the now lifeless body of his best friend. Nothing will be the same after this. Nothing..... R&R....... REVISING!
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**A/n: Hey peoples! This is EAngeL1 signing on after an extended break. Well, I was going through our stories deleting the incomplete ones that I couldn't continue when I stumbled on our only completed one. I read through it and thought that it needed some revising. So here's my revised chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own this plot.**

**Chapter 1: Revised**

How could this have happened? Robin kneeled by the torn and lifeless body of his best friend. Circuitry were strewn everywhere, some still alive and buzzing with electricity, mixed with fresh blood. All belonged to the same original body of machinery. There were no other parts mixed in, no sign of who could have done this.

"Cyborg," Robin whispered as he gently shook the biggest complete piece in the room, "Cyborg, are you with me, are you okay?"

Both were completely stupid questions. Of course he was with him (if not for long), of course he wasn't okay, but they were the only questions that could come to mind through the horrified numbness that had settled over the other Titans when they had opened the door after hearing the commotion earlier.

For an agonizingly long second his friend didn't respond, but then Cyborg turned his head toward his leader. His eyes were glazed, as if he were daydreaming about death. "Robin, I'm sorry man. I should have seen him. It's just he was so fast I couldn't stop him."

Robin could tell he was starting to slip away. "See who?" he pressed, "Who did this to you?"

Cyborg whispered one last word, one that began the end of the Titans. He said that one word and died, not knowing that soon he would be joined. That out of the 5 Titans, only two would survive. Nothing would be the same after this.

"Slade…"

Nothing.

**A/n: Hope you liked it. I'll continue to revise the chapters. I know this wasn't our best work but it was our first. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow, 3 reviews already! It's only** **been up for a day! Well, as I promised, here's the new story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My story, not my characters. **

**Chapter 2**

Robin stared sadly at the marble tomb of his best friend. The 4 remaining Titans all were. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he left. Raven followed him.

"What are you planning to do," she asked.

"Do?"

"I know you're going to do something. He was your best friend."

This girl was to smart for her own good."I'm going to find Slade. He's crossed the line."

"Not alone, you're not."

"Raven, Don't you get it? It's me he wants."

"And how do you know that?" Great, now she thought he was insulting her. Just what he needed.

"It's not that. It's just..."

"It's just what, Robin?"

He didn't reply.

"What makes you special enough for Slade to kill in public!"

Robin shoved a message he had received last night. "This."

He stomped off to his room before she finished reading.

Of course he had already memorized it:

_Robin, you knew this would happen. You know who this is. You know what I want. You know what will happen if I don't get what I want. This is just a warning. I'll be waiting. I won't wait long. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. He heard Raven moan. Next thing he knew, he was kneeling by her. A black and copper knife in her throat. A window nearby was broken. Her last word she didn't have to say.

"Slade..."

Slade will pay.

A/n: 10 reviews or no 3rd chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hi, everybody!** **I'm sorry to all you Raven fans about the last chapter, but, as you probably guessed, only Robin and Starfire are going to survive. Got impatient, couldn't wait for 2 more reveiws.Here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

"What's with all the noise out here?" Robin looked up from Raven's body just in time to see Beast Boy's face fall. "No. Not Raven. Not yet! I haven't even tell her I've had a crush on her since we first met!" Great. Now BB was having an emotional breakdown. Just great.

Robin collapsed in his computer chair. It had taken Starfire and him hours to calm down Beast Boy and put raven in her tomb. He was so tired, it took him several minutes to realize the new message on his desk. He sat up, instantly alert.

_I told you I wouldn't wait long. Now two of your friends are dead. This time, I won't wait at all. Is that someone's soda I see?_

What? This guy is crazy. And obsessed. Why did he add the soda part? He sat back for a few minutes before it hit him.

Poison.

Robin leaped out of his chair and ran into the hall, sprinting past a now depressed Beast Boy, who happened to be drinking a pop. He skidded to a halt, nearly hitting the opposite wall.

"Beast Boy, stop," Robin commanded, more harshly than he ment.

Beast Boy looked him strait in the eye. The light they once held was now gone. "Dude, I know I had a break down earlier, but you don't have to be like that." He took another sip of pop.

"No," Robin almost shouted," I mean, stop drinking that pop!"

"Why?"

"Slade might've poisoned it!"

BB rolled his eyes, "Not the 'Slade theory' again, Robin. I've had enough grief today."

"You don't get it, I _know_ it's Slade this time! He's told me!"

"Robin, you've completely lost it this time."

"No, it's true. Raven knew before...," but he stopped because of the tears that had suddenly formed in the changling's eyes, " Beast Boy, I'm sorry..."

"Don't you say 'sorry' to me! I..." But what he was going to say next, Robin never found out. BB slumped into the wall.

"BEAST BOY!"

Robin lifted BB's head to look into his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I knew it was poisoned."

This confused Robin. "How?"

"I saw him poison it."

"Then why...?"

"Did I drink it? I can't live now that both would be girlfriends are dead."

"What about your friends?"

"You don't want me around anymore, I'd just be a depressed person of no use."

" You know that's not true."

"I know, but I need to talk to Raven, to tell her..."

Garfield Logan was no more.

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I mean we all know I don't own the Teen Titans. Or do I?**

**A/n:15 reviews, no less, or no chapter 4. I mean it this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update! We've been busy. Have fun! (For those who are wondering, Robin made Starfire stay at the tower.)**

**Disclaimer: (groans) Not again.**

**Chapter 4**

Slade's lair looked pretty much the same as the old one. Well, at least there were still the huge gears.

"I've been waiting, Robin," Slade's voice echoed slightly. There was a slight edge in it that Robin couldn't identify. He remained silent as he walked up to the man who killed his friends. With ever step, Robin could feel his sadness turn to anger. By the time he reached Slade, he couldn't contain it. He punched Slade as hard as he could. It caught Slade off-guard and started another battle. A battle only one would come out alive.

Punch, kick, dodge, spin…

_He killed Cyborg…_

…kick, dodge, punch, block…

_He killed Beast Boy…_

…block, punch, block, kick…

_He killed Raven…_

...punch, kick, block…

Memories flooded back to Robin:

_BB and Cyborg playing video games…_

_Raven reading in her room…_

_The kiss they pushed BB and Rae into…_

_All of the Titans laughing together…_

During his distraction, Slade managed to pin Robin down. "You still go against me, and you still can't beat me! When will you learn? Do I have to kill your girlfriend, too? I will…"

"Slade?" that last comment made Robin's blood boil. _No one_ will kill his Starfire, not if he was still alive! His rage came back to him, stronger than before. He knew had loved Starfire for a long time, but now he completely realized it. Many thoughts ran through his head, but one stood out clearer than the rest:

_Slade destroyed the Titans. He took away our future. He _will_ pay!_ **(A/n: I know, I know, that's not really one thought, is it?)**

"What!" Slade demanded.

"Go to hell." With that, Robin sent Slade flying head first… into a working gear. There wasa sickening crunching sound and Robin knew Slade was gone forever.

Slade destroyed his life as Robin and paid the price.

**It's finished. Yay! REVIEW NOW! 30 REVIEWS OR NO CHAPTER 5 (AND TRUST ME, IT'S GOING TO BE GOOD). REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**EAngelZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hi again! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. After this there's going to be an epilogue and then Who Am I is finished. We'll make another fanfic, though, so look out for us! This chapter will have a little more to do with the title.**

**Disclaimer: I hate this thing. It always reminds me I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 5**

Robin was glad it was dark out. He was glad that Starfire couldn't see him in this state. That she couldn't read his mind. Robin's shoulders shook with silent sobs. Who was he anymore? He wasn't Robin. You could say Robin had died a fourth at a time. Once when Victor died, once when Raven died, once when Garfield died, and, last of all, after getting revenge on Slade.

The boy who was once Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, shivered._ He _had _killed_ someone. Super heroes don't kill, do they? Had Batman ever killed someone? Had he felt this way after? He shook his head. He couldn't stay here. It was time to leave.

As he walked down the hall towards Starfire's room, a new thought hit him: Would Starfire come with him? That set of a chain reaction. Where_ was_ he going? What would happen to the rest of the Titans? What did Starfire think of him now? He shook his head again. He needed to talk to Star.

Outside her door, he felt his heart beat quicken. _Stop it._ He told himself firmly, _You're not a lovesick little boy any more._ He knocked gently. At first there was nothing, and he thought he had been rejected. But then the door flung open and he found himself hugging Starfire's sobbing form.

After a while, Starfire stopped and looked up at him. "Robin, where is your mask?"

He winced. What was he supposed to tell her? That Robin died? "I'm not Robin anymore, Star."

She looked him straight in the eye, "You're not?"

At that moment, Robin realized three things at once, "Starfire," he said slowly, "where are your boots?"

"What?"

"I'm taller than you."

She let out a laugh that melted his heart, "You have been for a while, Boy Wonder. I just wore those boots to make it seem that way."

"You're talking normally!"

Her eyes went dark, "When they died, something in me snapped," she said shortly.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, "You're not Starfire any more, are you?"

"No."

Their eyes met again. A force of some kind pushed them together until their lips met.

* * *

It was exactly 12 o'clock midnight when ever single person in Jump City felt the same thing. It was like a candle had just died, right after lighting a new candle, one that shone brighter and would last longer. Much, much longer. Everyone turned to gaze after a black motorcycle, and, for hours afterward, heard it's roaring engine echo off their streets into their hearts and minds. 

**A/n: Wow. This is an odd sensation. I felt like I just finished a really good book. But this isn't over yet. There's still an epilogue. So get to reviewing, you'll never find out what happens afterwards unless I get 40 reviews. If you don't, have fun waiting! See you next time!**

**EAngelZ**


	6. Epilogue The Tomb of the Titans

A/n: (EAngeL1: brakes down sobbing) This is the last chapter of our first fanfic! Hope you like it!

**Epilogue**

_**100 Years Later…**_

"The Tomb of the Titans is the final resting place for all who ever called themselves a Titan. It was started when three of the original Titans, who, back them were the Teen Titans, were killed by a super villain named Slade…"

Most of Mrs. Cory's 5th period class leaned forward eagerly to see the hologram tour of the Tomb of the Titans, but a certain boy with coal black hair and crystal blue eyes leaned back and gave his best friends a thumbs-up. Now this was a test they were definitely going to ace. They just grinned at him. Today was Friday, which meant they could go late night tonight, and they all couldn't wait. As the final bell rang, hundreds of students ran out to rejoice in the fact that it was the end of the week, but, while some skipped, others flew.

* * *

That night, at the Tomb, a 13-year-old super hero laid three black roses on three different tombs, the tombs of Nightwing, Firebird, and Greenfire, and then melted into the shadows to join his parents out fighting. No matter where you were in Jump City, you could always hear it when it is cried out:

_Titans, Go!_

**This is the shortest chapter that I have written so far. Wow. And don't you dare complain about it! Complainers will be will be chained to a post and be forced to watch Tellie Tubbies (don't ask me how to spell it, I don't watch it) over and over and over again until they beg for mercy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Any way, I might write a sequel, so watch out for us! I still can't believe this is the last chapter :'(. Until next time!**

**EAngelZ**


End file.
